Nice To Meet You
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: when Flaky friends, got into trouble she had to fix it up, but meet new friends, they slowly know each other, and became a gang, they all face through every day life, but hey how can you argue, when they all of secret and dark past
1. Chapter 1

there she is walking down the street, her name is Flaky, she is very kind, her best friends are Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Giggles and Petunia, when she was walking don the street, someone grab her arm, and then he dragged her, along, Cuddles and Toothy of course, they tend to get in trouble every time, this time Toothy is dragging her and Cuddles was tailing on them, but then the three of them went to the woods, and stop there

"what did you guys do this time" Flaky asked her friends, who were arguing with each other, the both of them look at Flaky

"we bumped into some guy, who said he wants our organs, while we were running a guy with a mask hold him off, and two green haired twins were holding down" Toothy spoke,

then a guy with green hair, look like their age, and had a knife in his hand walked in the forest, the two boys hid behind Flaky, then the two of them close their ears while Flaky, let out an ear screeching scream, the guy dropped his knife, and hold down to his ear, then three more guy got to the scene, and someone picked Flaky up and ran away with her, of course Nutty, in their first meeting, Nutty thought her hair was candy, and tried to eat it, then Cuddles and Toothy ran away,

WITH FLAKY

Nutty left me here, great, probably because there is a nearby candy, I sighed, I started to walk back, I wonder if the others were okay, then I look at my phone, it says that the gang will meet up at the café, while I was walking I bumped into two guys, they're the one who chased us, the blue haired boy with red mask, bow and said "hello fair maiden" then the two of them argued, then when i wanted to stop them, Nutty spotted me, and grabbed me by my sweater, i waved at them, and the two of them waved back, then he picked me up in a bridal style

AT THE CAFE

"awww, look at Nutty and Flaky, they look so cute together", Giggles well giggled, as they watch Flaky kept on shouting "PUT ME DOWN NUTTY", but in the shadows, "eh boss why are we spying the red head" Shifty ask, both Splendid and Flippy look at each other, they were glaring at each other, but they were more angry at the crazy guy, who the red head called Nutty, then the guy drop he and ran to a gumball machine, and was hugging it, the two boys sweat drop, " i will totally get you for this" Flaky shouted, angrily at him, she so cute when she angry


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY

Flaky, Giggles and Petunia are walking to school, "yesterday was great, I can't believe you actually kissed him" Giggles spoke, "it wasn't a kiss you guys force us to kiss" Flaky pouted, Petunia laughed with her friends, "oh yeah what about your music assignment" Petunia ask, "is okay I got the song, but I only have nutty in my group" Flaky spoke, then when they enter their class, their teacher Miss Lammy spoke, "class we have new students", then 4 boys came in, "hello i'm Flippy", "i'm splendid", "were shifty and Lifty" then Miss Lammy, "alright you four will be with Flaky and Nutty, for your music assignment", then they all sat next to Flaky,

FLAKY P.O.V

when Nutty sat next to me, he bit my hair, then the other four had fire in their eyes, I wonder why, then the twins ask me if I was hungry I shook my head, then they shove peanuts in my mouth, I cough, i'm allergic to nuts, Nutty gave me a bottle of water, I felt like I was going to puke, Giggles and Petunia rush me to the nurse,

WITH THE BOYS

"what were you thinking, she said she doesn't want to eat, you can't shove things in her mouth" Cuddles shouted at the twins, the twins sulk in the corner, then Toothy said, "Cuddles, I know you're upset but they didn't know she was allergic to nuts", then Nutty was seating wondering if Flaky was okay, then the girls came back, "what are you guys talking" Petunia ask, "Flaky" they all said in the same time, "is okay, she okay, she sleeping" Giggles spoke, as she sat down, but before then the two girls gave a powerful punch at the twins, as a revenge

DURING LUNCH

"hey Giggles, is Flaky still sleeping" Flippy ask Giggles, Giggles nodded, and went outside, Flippy took a deep breath and went in, the nurse was on her break , then flippy look behind the curtains, is where Flaky was sleeping soundly, then he approach her, "just kiss her wimp" Flipqy told Flippy in his mind, "what, no" Flippy told Flipqy, then Flipqy took control, and kiss her, but then Flipqy look at his palm which was sweating uncontrollably, then he heard Flaky groaned, then he ran outside,

FLAKY

huh why do I feel something warm on my lips, I groaned, then I felt my lips, someone did kissed me, I'm scared, who kissed me..

FLIPPY

"I can't believe, you made me kissed her" Flippy spoke Flipqy, then the both of them argued, "I know you liked it" Flipqy told Flippy, then they both were arguing, and tried to punch each other, luckily they wasn't anyone there..


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry for not updating for a week or a month really sorry**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

the school bell rang, every student left the school except for a few students, "alright detention start now" their teacher Miss Lamby spoke, after a few minutes she got a important call and ask everyone to stay there, "great were stuck here because of you guys" Pentunia scolded the boys, "oh no, lumpy would be really worried if i'm not home soon" Flaky spoke to the girls, butt he boys perk up and ask Nutty who's Lumpy, "heh, you don't know who's lumpy, you too Cuddles, his her older brother like her knight in shining armor" Nutty spoke as he took out a candy cane from his hair, then they all looked shocked, since Flaky parent' would be too busy to take care of her Lumpy was adopted and he and her would play games like tag, hide n seek, Lumpy was the only part of her family no one else, then someone tried to throw egg at flippy but Flaky was ended up hit, "is this egg" Flaky ask in scared tone, flaky is vegan, she cared a lot about animals but the most one is little ducks and chicks, then that someone came in the room and tried to help flaky, it was no one than sniffles, he is a genius and have a crush on Flaky, he can be easily jealous, whenever she around nutty he would be crazy jealous, but when he saw flippy kissed flaky when he wanted to visit flaky he saw it with his own eyes, that's why he tried to throw the egg at flippy, "get it off my hair" Flaky panicked, the girls tried to use water and wash it but it was really stuck in there, then someone cut it, then everyone looked at flippy who had a knife in his hand and was holding flaky by her hair, then flaky fainted because she's scared of knives...


End file.
